


Challenge Accepted (Art)

by FoxWitch



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-20
Updated: 2012-03-20
Packaged: 2017-11-02 06:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxWitch/pseuds/FoxWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artwork of Misuzu for the Natsume Yuujinchou Exchange!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Challenge Accepted (Art)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [enemytosleep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/enemytosleep/gifts).



[](http://s1071.photobucket.com/albums/u517/MagicKitsune/?action=view&current=mizusureiko.jpg)

I've been wanted to draw Misuzu for awhile now, so when I saw a prompt for Misuzu artwork in the pinch-hits, I knew I had to pick it up. He definitely has an incredible aesthetic. I hope that you like it, enemytosleep :)


End file.
